undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
In a Day/Issue 4
This is issue 4 of In a Day, entitled "Making It Out Alive". This issue is Kate-centric. 04, Making It Out Alive 2:45 I’m still sitting down at the table opposite of Jack. The RV is still shaking and I knew that Franz was right, that the zombies were eventually going to get in. I see Jack take a breath as I do the same. ‘We’ll be okay.” I say to myself mentally as Jack and I continue our game of cards. 3:59 “We have to prepare weapons for when we eventually have to do something. We can use some of the supplies in here to make sharp weapons and clean our knives.” Franz said with a grim look on his face. “I can do that.” Karen says, getting up from her seat. “Great. Anybody else?” Gehert asks as stands in front of the group with Franz. I know that we need weapons, and all of the people in our group who are strong are going to have to do all of the major fighting and defending if the zombies get in, so I make my decision. “I’ll help too.” I say as I smile and get up. “Good.” Gehert said as I nod and Karen starts to gather up all of the knives and any kind of weapons we have. We bring all of them into a back room of the RV and set them in a safe spot, starting to clean and sharpen the knives as best as we can. I look out one of the windows and see one of the zombies banging it’s hands on the window. “You think we’re going to make it out of here?” I ask worriedly as Karen looks up. “We have good people here. We’ll be okay.” Karen replies as she gives a small smile. I gave a small smile back, but I could tell by her tone of voice that she wasn’t exactly sure of what she was saying. The RV gave another shake as I glanced over at the emergency revolver. It was a little bit sad that it was the only gun we had, if we had more we would probably be doing better. I hoped I never had to pull it’s trigger as it was only for suicide. I look at Karen as I begin to talk again. “I feel like we never should have joined with that crazy captain guy. If we didn’t, we probably wouldn’t have landed here.” I said sadly. “Well you make a good point, but at least we’re still alive. What if we didn’t join him and we were killed sooner if we went the other way around?” Karen said as I thought curiously about what she said. I’m surprised that I had gotten this far. When this all started I only expected to last maybe roughly a month, but here I am now, still alive after 521 days. Well that’s how long it has been according to Franz since this started. I just wasn’t ready to die, and I was pretty sure everyone else wasn’t either. I had survived things very dangerous and had so man close calls, and I always managed to slip through so far, but this time I wasn’t sure if I would. Soon we finished cleaning and preparing weapons. Karen and I managed to make a small axe from using things from around the RV, but nothing special. The RV hasn’t stopped shaking once since it started, and it was getting more and more shaky every few minutes. I hoped that the RV wouldn’t tip over, or for sure we would all be dead. I saw Karen went back to sit with Jerry while I sat back down at the table with Jack. We had already finished our game, so we just sat there. I just sat silently as Gehert and Franz looked out the windows. I begged for a miracle or something, because I really wanted to get out of this alive, and so did everyone else. Deaths *None Credits *Kate Taze *Jack Hanson *Franz Lowbar *Gehert Sax *Jerry Vance *Karen Vance Category:In a Day Category:Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:In a Day Issues Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues